


Batmom

by ZanellBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Fluff, Gen, batmom trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Batman is out of town and the Batboys are in danger... time to break a promise and be Batmom again.
Relationships: Batmom x Batfamily
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham was never left unprotected. It was an unwritten rule. Even if Batman wasn’t in Gotham, he leaves the Calvary at the ready to patrol and cover all the patrol routes. In fact, it was strange that Bruce Wayne leaves his beloved city at all. However this time he had to attend unavoidable important business matters abroad, which meant he had to leave his extended family of vigilantes to take care of the city while he took care of Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce’s return to Gotham was programmed for still another two days from tonight, which had him somehow wary of the situation back at home, not because he didn’t trust his trainees, but because they have been working on a case that had been giving them mixed signals confusing the team and they got notice that the shipment of fear gas they have been tracking was scheduled to arrive tonight. Knowing that he couldn’t supervise firsthand the operation, he called the Batcave to have an update about the mission.

Of course he had called his wife earlier to have their daily conversation; however she denied him all information on the plan for the night, alleging that he should trust their kids to handle the situation and that he had prepared them for these kinds of operations. And she also mentioned that now he knows exactly how she feels every night when they go out. It is to mention that she had been beside Bruce since not long after he took Dick under his care, so his wife had a perfect idea of how he felt. However he promised to be pending of his mobile in case something goes wary and he had to take an emergency trip back to Gotham to assist the boys. But she assured that they would be fine.

Nonetheless, Bruce was uneasy about the mission. It seemed all too convenient that they got a good lead after checking diverting leads there and there for two months. He dreaded that a situation like the one with Jason many years ago could be repeated and he knew that once again he doesn’t have time enough to reach the boys before they get injured or worse. He was wise enough not to let his wife to know about this particular fear.

That night the operation was supervised by Agent A, that is Alfred, who was monitoring the trajectories of Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin that took them to the warehouses in the borders of the Narrows and the docks. As they entered the one with the mark they were following according to their lead, they found everything in the darkness and the place was mainly empty, there was no sign of the cargo they were trying to get.

“Hey Agent A, it seems like it was another dead end.” Nightwing appointed himself as the leader of the operation due to his longer trajectory as hero.

“Damn it! I am sick of these leads to nowhere… we should/” What Red Hood wanted to suggest was cut abruptly when the light went on around them revealing a set that looks only too familiar and unpleasant for the second robin.

Alfred’s voice resonated in the comms of the batboys since they interrupted their phrases. “What is happening? Please report back.”

“Well, well, well… what do we have here? Look Harley, I got a flock of birds right into my cage, how about we have a little fun with the trapped birds before we blow up the place Dear”. Harley just giggled in amusement at the words from the Joker.

The whole set of fake leads was a trap from the Joker who wanted another epic battle with Batman. He knew that in order to get the Bat’s full attention he needed to treat his Robins, and so he did when he noticed that there were fewer reports of sightings of the Batman.

Unbeknown to Alfred, Mrs. Wayne was listening to every word since the boys left to follow the track they were left to. She too was uneasy about the kids going out. Perhaps she too had extreme confidence that Bruce could deal with everything and being without him left a void in Gotham. She wished she was wrong, that they didn’t need her husband as much as they truly did, but now her sons were in danger.

Alfred heard the surprised gasp that Mrs. Wayne let out when she figured out the situation. He knew she had suffered deeply the loss of Jason many years ago, but right now they needed to understand the situation so they could all get out from there in one piece. “Madame, do not engage in the situation, I can assure you that the boys are perfectly capable of getting out of the trap of Joker without casualties, after all, they have been trained by Batman”. Alfred knew as well as Mr. and Mrs. Wayne that the boys had overcome the direst situations because of their extensive training.

However Mrs. Wayne was first and foremost, the mother of those kids. “Alfred, you know I love you so much and I know your good judgement keeps this place running like clockwork, but I won’t let the Joker hurt any of my babies again.” And she hurried away from the batcomputer where Alfred was following the action right to the changing room.

There she opened one of the lockers belonging to her. It was strange that they had many lockers just for the six of the regular occupants of the training room; however no one questioned the decisions of Bruce because, after all, he was a billionaire and had permission to be eccentric. In her locker she stored a suit that she hopped to never wear again, it was one of the early versions of the Batsuit her husband wore. It didn’t fit perfectly and it was more of a purple tone than a black and gray combination that he had been wearing lately, but it was enough for her.

It took her less than five minutes to change and be ready. She was about to ignite the motorcycle when she heard Alfred. “Madame, the coordinates are already in the motorcycle’s GPS, you’ll be there in 10 minutes. Once you’re out I will synchronize the lights so you don’t have to stop and hopefully, you’ll find light traffic. And Madame… please… be safe.” Alfred’s heart was on the line that night. He couldn’t risk losing another boy, nor Mrs. Wayne, that would devastate Bruce beyond reason; however he understood that their only chance of survival resided now on Batmom.

“Alfred, you are pure gold!” And she revered as fast as she could to hit the road and reach the warehouse in time to save her sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker was ecstatic. He was expecting to have great success, but not as big as having most of Gotham vigilantes hanging in his trap. He had them tied upside down in the center of the warehouse surrounded by crates. And of course, in one of those crates there was a bomb that will be detonated by him when he gets bored of playing with the bats.

“Oh my, oh my, oh my… what do we have here… four little batsies, don’t you love it when your plan goes right?” He addressed Harley who was next to him.

“But pudding, what about the big bad Bat?” In all the happiness of the moment, Harley was preoccupied because whenever things seemed good for the villains, the Bat has this habit of appearing and they end up in Arkham with several bruises. Not that they couldn’t break from there, but it was painful to live. However it was the general rule, the Bat would come to take them to prison, only to break away once again in a few weeks. 

“Well, He will suffer for sure… when he comes and see that he couldn’t save his little robins, just like he did many years ago.” He then heard the sound of fabric moving through the floor. When he turned to a corner he saw a shadow there. “Oh look at this! The big bad Bat came out to play and to see if this time… he could save his Robin.” There was a big smile on his scarred lips.

Harley then peeked to the place where Joker was looking. The sounds of the muffled voices of the batboys were getting lost in the warehouse as they squirmed trying to free themselves from the restrains.

“Hello Harley!” A voice that wasn’t the Batman greeted the assistant, and then addressed the main attraction. “Bad Joker… We had a deal and you broke it tonight.”

All sounds were silenced. The boys were surprised to notice that even when the Joker’s skin was white due to the chemicals that created the character, when he heard the voice coming from the shadows he seemed to pale even more. You could say that he truly turned transparent.

“Batmom! … Hi… I wouldn’t think… I mean, look, we found these lost birds… are they all yours?” He started to walk backwards to run away from the shadow of Batmom and trying to find a suitable out of the building.

Unfortunately, Joker’s plan for trapping the bats required that the warehouse where he would ambush them had only an entrance and an exit. He had no idea how Batmom managed to get inside but now, he was more worried about finding a way out without passing next to her.

Batmom was more than confident. She managed to locate the place where Joker had captured her sons thanks to the information provided by Alfred, and entered without being noticed although she wasn’t as stealthy as Bruce. That gave her the advantage to scare the Clown Prince of Crime. She was enjoying seeing him retreating and hiding behind Harley to avoid dealing with the mess he created.

Batmom understood then why Bruce enjoyed so much going out dressed as the Batman, it gives you a different perspective on power. Yet she almost felt sorry for Harley and the predicament she was in, because she was being used as a shield by a Joker who was afraid to face her.

“Harley darling, would you mind untying my boys and taking them outside? Mr. J. and I have some… matters to discuss.” Batmom came out from the shadows, walking a step at the time showing a confidence she didn’t imagine she could have. In her hands, she was waving a crowbar, just like the one he used to beat the second Robin on the fatidic night she lost him.

Harley wasn’t a fool. Batmom was giving her an outing and she was willing to take it. Yes, she loved Mr. J, but she knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw her to the sharks. And Harley was certain that Batmom was the biggest shark they could find out there.

Although he wasn’t ok with Harley obeying Batmom, it could be a good moment for the Joker to escape, or so he thought. When Harley put them down and freed them of the ropes the Joker turned once again to Batmom. “See, there, no damage done. They are fine. Maybe we could just put this entire hostage situation behind and leave in peace.” Joker tried to placate Batmom’s rage.

With a commanding voice free from all pleasantries Batmom ordered. “Harley… take my boys outside NOW!” it was a tone that the batboys were certain never had heard before. It wasn’t like the low growl Batman used on villains, it was just a firm instruction. Yet they felt as much fear as whenever Batman gets mad at them.

Harley wasn’t stupid. As much as she wanted to check if the rumors were true, she hurried to leave the premises almost pushing the batgang to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were trying to make sense of the situation and see where this was headed to. They had never seen Batmom in action. Actually, for them it was only a rumor that Nightwing heard once. Robin was the most surprised of all. He wanted to see the skills of this newly discovered Batmom. A wave of respect was taking over the youngest of the boys as he knew the one that he almost called Mom was under a cowl scaring the Joker.

Harley was the first to break the silence once she closed the door behind her. “I do hope she is more benevolent than last time.” She sighs in defeat once she realized what was in for Mr. J.

“Last time? Has this happened before?” Red Robin questioned Harley Quinn now that they were far from danger. He had no idea how this could happen before if even Nightwing, the eldest of them, had no memory of a similar situation.

“There is only one person that Joker fears… and that is Batmom!” She tried to tiptoe to a vent to see or listen what has happening inside.

“Even more than the Batman?” Robin asked in surprise. In his world and in his mind, there was no-one over the might and scary power of Batman. That was the reason why he would fight his brothers for the cowl.

“Mistah J. doesn’t really fear Batman, they have a strange relationship but is not about fear. However that’s not the case with Batmom…” Seeing that she had the complete attention of the four handsome batboys, Harley proceeded to tell the story as she knew it. “When pudding beat Robin to a pulp some years ago, Batmom appeared. She had the same cheap costume that she’s wearing now. Has Batman not sopped her, she would have killed Joker many years ago. She used a crowbar to hit, maim and hurt Mistah J, just as he did with Robin. But then before she could kill him, Batman appeared… not to save him but to beat him a little more for what Mr. J did to his boy.”

“So Batman allowed him to live by stopping Batmom?” Jason still was outraged about Batman not killing the Joker for what he did to him, but this was a whole new revelation in their relationship. Maybe they didn’t kill him that time, but Bruce did beat the Joker trying to avenge him.

“Yes, well, they both beat Joker pretty bad. Batman didn’t want blood on Batmom’s hands or something ridiculous like that. After that night it took Mistah J. some years to recover from that beating… sometimes Batman mentions Batmom, just so Joker stops whatever he’s doing, because she was all serious about killing my pudding.”

“Is it wrong that I feel certain sympathy for the Joker?” Nightwing asked to Red Hood because he knew he was the Robin that died and he had an unsolved quarrel against him and Batman for that incident many years ago.

To his surprise, Red Hood answered “Even “I” am scared for him… and I could kill him in a heartbeat.” After seeing Batmom so confidently staying inside with the Joker and hearing the story from Harely, he feared for Batmom because she was willing to kill Joker for him. But he was also afraid of her because she was his mom and a total badass from what he was witnessing now.

“Should we call Batman?”

“What for? For him to come and help our sworn enemy? Nah! I think that Batmom can handle it … if not, I would gladly take over.” Red Hood started to cut cartridge of his guns one by one trying to intimidate Harley and proud for his mother.

“There is no need to call Batman sir… Commissioner Gordon is on his way” Agent A replied through the intercom, aware of the conversation taking place outside the warehouse.

Seeing that the situation at the warehouse was still going, Harley sat with the back against the wall, waiting for Batmom to let her in. It took another solid 20 minutes for Batmom to come out. 

“Harley, darling… Joker needs your help. Shall he threaten my family again; I won’t be so benevolent with him… or with you… understood dear?” Harley was shaking as she heard Batmom’s threatening; she nodded affirmatively with fervor and hurried to help her boss. But as intimidating as she was, Batmom turned with a smile to address her boys “Robin’s club, let’s go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

The boys all followed the lead from Batmom and arrived in no time to the Manor. Each of them had questions that Mrs. Wayne promised to try and answer after they had taken a shower and eat something.

“It is good to see you back in action Madame.” Alfred smiled when he received them back at the cave.

“Oh Al, I was hoping to never have to put on this suit, but well, I’m not letting any villain hurt my family again. Alfred, go and rest, I can take it from here. I think the boys would want to stay up a little longer.” Batmom kissed Alfred’s cheek and went to take a shower and change into pajamas to meet the needs of the boys. 

She was certain that they would want to talk about the suit and Joker’s fear and she had to be ready to answer their questions. She made some sandwiches and popcorn in the kitchen waiting for the eager boys.

They didn’t disappoint. One by one, they entered to the kitchen and took the food offering. Then when everyone was full, they moved to the entertainment room as Tim suggested they watch a movie to shake off the night events.

Mrs. Wayne sat in the middle of the big couch and Jason hurried to sit by her right side. He was showing a smile she thought she hadn’t seen in years. Not wanting to be left behind, Damian took the immediate side of Mrs. Wayne on her left, and Tim and Dick had to conform to the places next to their brothers. However, Mrs. Wayne made sure to be touching each of the four boys and hold them as close as she could.

“I know you have questions, so before you ask any of them, let me tell you a story.” She started to talk as she unruffled the boy’s hair.

“When I first met Bruce I thought he was one of those spoiled rich brats that thought they deserve the world to be at their feet, so I tried to avoid them as much as I could. However life has a funny way of bringing people together and some years after our first encounter, he took the first of you under his care.” Mrs. Wayne touched Dick’s cheek and he surrounded to the warmth of her. “We concurred again at a gala where he introduced his ward to me. In that moment I saw a man that worries about the world and wanted to make a difference, so I accepted to have a date with him. That date became two, three and soon, I was living in the manor.” Dick nodded affirmatively. He remembered the day Mrs. Wayne moved in to live with them and how she took immediate care of the kid.

“Later on, Dick and Bruce had heavy disagreements and my boy left the Manor to live his life on his own. It hurt, but then Bruce came back one night with a though little guy that tried to steal the tires of the Batmobile.” Jason snorted when he remembered the surprised expression from Mrs. Wayne the night he arrived to the Manor. “We had a tough time getting along, but I loved that boy to the core. That’s why it hurt like hell when Bruce arrived hugging my boy’s body. I saw my child injured and covered in blood and my heart broke in thousand pieces.” Jason hugged his mother’s body and buried his face on her shoulder. He really never asked her about her feelings on his death. “I buried my boy and truly, I felt empty. Not even seeing Dickie everyday made the heavy cloud on my heart go.” A little tear escaped her eyes.

“Bruce wasn’t in his best shape, losing Jay affected him much, but he wasn’t willing to admit how deep he was hurt. One day Joker decided to attack the city again, and that night, Batman didn’t want to confront him. I got mad at Bruce, Joker was laughing around and he was taking his time to go after him and make him pay…” she made a dramatic pause.

“…in an attempt to calm my heart, I took one of the first costumes your father made for his quest and went after Joker. I found him happily destroying an old factory. When he saw me enter he thought I was Bruce and started to sneer about his deed to Robin. I couldn’t take it and attacked him forward beating him with the very crowbar he used.” It was strange that the room was quiet with the four boys in, but they were engrossed in the story and dared not to interrupt their mother.

“When he saw that I wasn’t containing, he noticed I was not the same Batman. I accused him to take away my child and he started to call me Batmom. But being named didn’t stop me from attacking him.”

“Did he defend himself?” Jason was of course, most curious about it all. Actually Batmom was certain that Tim must be asleep at this moment.

“He did. Joker hit me several times but I hit back harder. I guess that at some point Alfred told Bruce what I did, because he arrived to the place and tried to persuade me from my idea of killing Joker. You know how adamant he is to respect the no-killing-rule. Surprisingly, after he got my attention and Joker almost flew, Batman actually attacked Joker. Together we let out some of the steam accumulated between us and the world since the night Jay died. But in the end, the police took Joker and Bruce made me promise I would not do that again.” Jason made a mental note to search for any record of the night.

Damian had been the most silent at until now. “You broke your promise tonight”. He was trying to asses where this outing would let the relationship between the Waynes.

“No, I didn’t… I mean I didn’t fight the Joker as Batman and Batmom did that night; I didn’t do it in search for vengeance nor my intention was to kill him. But I made my point clear… no one messes with my family.” And Mrs. Wayne kissed each boy’s head.

In silence, they started to pay attention to the movie playing on the TV, trying to process all the information they gathered that night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce arrived in a hurry. To his surprise Alfred was turning off every light in the Manor indicating that the inhabitants were sleeping already. The butler was surprised to see him arriving home since his return wasn’t programmed for another 20 hours.

“Alfred, I received the most strange distress call. It was from the Joker. He said that I needed to save him. What happened?”

Alfred wore a sufficiency smile. He was proud of the family tonight and the bridges that have been saved between them. Damian was willing to fully accept the love of Mrs. Wayne. However what surprised him the most was that Jason recovered his smile.

“Why don’t you ask them sir? They are in the entertainment room watching a movie I think. If you excuse me, I will retire for the day Sir. Good night.” And he left for his chamber.

Bruce was intrigued. Certainly Alfred wanted him to discover why the night had been so atypical. Commissioner Gordon also sounded satisfied when he called Batman in the name of Joker.

Following Alfred’s instruction, Bruce entered into the Entertainment room find his wife surrounded by his sons. He was able to see them through the reflection of the TV light. It was clear that they were clinging to her, Jason had an adoring sight, and to his surprise… Damian allowed Mrs. Wayne to hold him close.

Dick noticed the man observing them from the doorframe and attracted the attention from all.

“Hey Dear, How long have you been there? We weren’t expecting you back until tomorrow.” Mrs. Wayne greeted her husband. She wanted to kiss him but the boys were not giving in an inch. 

“You know? … I received a call asking for Batman to come back because… Joker was scared… care to tell me what happened?” Bruce said advancing and trying to find a place near his wife on the couch.

Mrs. Wayne giggled when she noticed how Bruce wanted to sit but not even Damian was allowing him to get near. “Boys, it’s time to go to bed.” The boys protested but got up and left the room.

Before leaving, Jason stopped at the door and turned. “Good Night Mom. Good Night B.” Jason never wishes good night to Bruce. Surely he loves his mom, but he still had resentment towards Bruce for his death incident. Well, more for not avenging his death. It was rare indeed the gesture he had this night.

“Care to enlighten me about tonight’s events?” Bruce’s tone was sweeter now that they were alone.

Mrs. Wayne was reticent to admit that she wore Batmom’s suit, yet she noticed Jason’s reaction too and she craved much for them to be in good terms, she loved each one of her boys. “Well, maybe, the Joker set a trap for the boys to attract Batman… but since he was out of town… Batmom had to attend the call.” She explained sheepishly.

“You promised…” He wasn’t mad. He sounded disappointed, almost trying to hide the fear that truly motivated the promise made many years ago.

“I know, I know… there was no beating involved just some menaces and threats. I didn’t expect for him to actually call you, I supposed you were archenemies and that he won’t slip away my outing.”

Bruce let out a relieved sigh. He was glad Mrs. Wayne was fine, and that this outing actually meant a way to show the boys that they do care about them. He was more than happy to recognize the contempt in Jason. But he didn’t want it to let it pass. “If it wasn’t the call, the cameras would have given you away… or the boys”

“In my defense… I thought Tim had a day to erase all evidence”. It was a round plan.

“Darling, let’s go to bed. Both of us had a surprising day, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Bruce directed his wife to their bed. He had imagined that the next morning they’ll have four clingy boys trying to get full attention from their mother as they found out a new side of her. But for the night, he would enjoy having them all safe and sound under the same roof.


End file.
